1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paper roll holder, and more particularly, to the type in which the paper roll can be telescopically positioned in different places.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many holders for paper rolls, such as toilet papers rolls and towel paper rolls, exist. Typically, these designs are intended to rotably secure the paper roll in a minimum of space available. One of these designs is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,846 issued to the Anconas in 1988. While the Anconas' holder permits a user to position the roll in either a horizontal or vertical position, it lacks the features of telescopically extending the position of the paper roll as described and claimed in the present application.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.